Whow
Whow (Scientific name Gyptes) are a species of giant fish that appear throughout the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Appearance A giant fish thing with maw that devours all in it's wake. History Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Ultras' Bizarre Adventure There was like this fish thing, right and it was in the altiverse, and it like, did stuff or something and it was super spooky. Also the heroes killed it. I think. Into The Altiverse A hologram of Chimera Of 4 appeared before the heroes and summoned Whow to kill them. The giant fish attacked the heroes but was killed after being hit in the head by the beam of Ultraman Legacy who had just arrived. The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Whow was summoned by Chimera of 4 once again when the Ultras entered the Malicious Daoverse. It was killed when Blizzard Gas Type burned it alive and Legacy's Capsule Kaiju ate it. A second fiery version of Whow, called Volcawhow, appeared during the battle with Plazma Z only to flee the scene after being kicked once by Ultraman Zero Alter. Something is Very Fishy! A crap ton of Whows appeared in the first UBA gaiden, including Volcawhow and many new forms of Whow. It was seemingly revealed that all the Whows that had appeared previously were minions of a bizarre entity named Yeay, who wanted to have fish eat the residents of our universe as revenge for us eating Yeay's family members. After Yeay's defeat, Lightning stated that all the Whows were extinct, but that was later proven wrong. I Will Make M78 Pay For That Wall! MAGA Whow appeared in the second UBA gaiden as one of Donalus Trumpler's minions. After being sad for a moment, he attempted to eat Blizzard only to be killed from the inside. MAGA Whow was later revived in order to form MAGA Wall of Flesh and in the end was purified and freed. Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! A Whow appeared as a member of the Alti-Cross. During the battle with Mecha AltiGhido it flew around before being killed by Sect when he slashed it in half. Parody Hero Taisen Whow appears briefly among the Kaiju unleashed by Ultraman Dao. He was quickly defeated by the combined efforts of the members of the Ultra Super Squad. Ultraman 'Murica kept shooting it's corpse after it was dead. Furnozilla's Continuity Whow is scheduled to appear at one point or another in Furnozilla's Continuity as an OP or very annoying monster-of-the-week. Kit's Continuity Same as Furno's. Powers UBA *'Mobility' : Somehow it can traverse land. **'Flight' : As a member of the AltiCross, Whow could somehow fly. As if it wasn't terrifying enough already. *'Frightful Glare' : It can glare at someone, and fill their souls with fear. *'Sneak Attack Teleport' : It can teleport behind things, you can tell it's there by its heavy breath. You feel that on your neck? It's coming for you... *'Specium Devouring' : Based on its title, Whow can apparently consume Specium. *'Infection' : When controlled by Yeay, Whow can infect other monsters with Whowness, such as Detton, Veron, Gyabish, Pigmon, Zaigorg and even a Facehugger. Pachimon/"Official" *'Hydrokinesis' : According to the original Pachimon games, Whow is capable of producing water from its own body. **'Water Wave' : Whow's primary attack consists of launching a small tsunami from its being by making a headbutting motion. This wave can travel over land somehow, and it can fire them in rapid succession. ***'Mega Water Wave' : By charging up energy, Whow can release a more powerful tidal wave with a white wake. *'Teeth' : As a carnivorous fish/kaiju, Whow has sharp teeth which can be used to bite and eat its prey. **'Super Bite' : Whow's eye flashes and it bites the opponent two to three times, dealing massive damage, as shown being used on the poor Daigoras in the original image. *'Stinger Fins' : In its complete image, Whow gains pointed tips on its pectoral fins and tail, which can presumably be used to sting/stab its opponents. Whow643.gif|The full image of Whow showing its "stingers" Trivia *No one actually knows the origin of the Whows. *It is unknown how Whows have continued to appear after Yeay's defeat. **The most likely reason is that Yeay was not actually the creator of the Whows and just made all of that up. ***This is because Kit regrets doing what he did to Whow's origins, and thus they should be considered noncanon to anything, even the rest of UBA. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Pachimon Category:Altiverse Kaiju Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Free-To-Use Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju